


orange girl

by wolfiesiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Coming of Age, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiesiyeon/pseuds/wolfiesiyeon
Summary: Fascination in one thing can sometimes lead to another.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	orange girl

Isn’t it weird how certain things throughout your lifetime can affect the way you think, act and perceive life as a whole? Like a consistent domino effect almost?

Weird how the smallest of things can make you think and feel a certain way. For example it might be a particular film, a specific person maybe... even something as simple as a _colour_.

Fascination in one thing can sometimes lead to another.

When I was younger, my first ever friend was a teddy bear. His name was Bo, a small grey and fluffy thing with a thick, silky ribbon around his neck. The ribbon was orange. I vividly remember liking the colour scheme, the contrast of the bright yet subtle ribbon amongst an overwhelmingly grey palette that consumed the bear. A nice opposition. The balance was pretty, attractive to my eye particularly.

I took Bo everywhere I went, he was always the one thing that I could rely on. He’d always do things that I wanted to do, stay with me when I wanted him to stay and be there for me when I needed him to be.

There were many arguments in my household. Parents that have a tricky relationship, hiding things from one another, misinterpreting each other's feelings and shouting instead of calmly communicating to one another, it was never fun, never easy to deal with. Bo and I would cuddle in my room, I would even sometimes mutter reassuring words to him every once in a while under my breath, as though talking to myself.

One night the arguing escalated, to the point where it made me tremble because of what I was hearing. I didn’t like it. Not at all. It made me anxious, scared, even nauseous at some points. I held Bo so tightly that entire night, my thoughts slowly leaving my overly active brain as I stared into his big brown eyes, my fingers subconsciously playing with the orange ribbon lazily draped around him. The soft material against my fingertips, the warmth of the colour gripping my attention, suddenly made me feel less blue. My tear stained eyes soothed themselves, as if the warm colour emitting from the bow had artificially dried them. I fell asleep... _eventually_. The comforting shade imprinted into my dreams.

That was the exact moment where I decided that orange was my favourite colour.

Pretty flowers. Who doesn’t love flowers right? Well, I didn’t. I don’t know why, I was just never fascinated by them...

My mother took me shopping one time, to pick out some decorations, ornaments and other plantations for our garden; to make it look more attractive to outsiders. I don’t know why.

The ornaments I had proposed to my mother were shut down pretty quickly, apparently they weren’t suitable enough for our house - a dog with it’s tongue out, some springy frog that leapt when you pressed it down for long enough, practical but ugly, and finally an expensive waterfall feature that almost cost more than our entire home, exterior and interior combined.

Safe to say, my mother rejected my childish suggestions and bought whatever she thought would look the best. Then we got to the flower section of the store. Rows and rows of colourful blossoming buds, each attempting to stand out in their own way amongst the sea of others but ultimately failing amongst my juvenile, uninterested eye.

“Siyeon, sweetie, will you help me choose some flowers?” My mother gripped gently onto my upper arm, pulling me along the aisle of greenery. I groaned but scanned the layout regardless. My silence lingered until my mother held out a plant pot filled with blue buds out towards me. I shook my head.

She did the same thing but with some purple flowers, again I shook my head.

Pink next. Nope.

Realising that she wasn’t going to stop until I picked my favourites, I plodded around the different sections. Finally, my eyes latched onto a particular bunch of flowers; blooming orange roses. I ran towards them, reaching for the pot that held the delicacies and a smile crept onto my lips.

“These?” My mother sounded a little confused. I nodded, my eyes gliding over the soft yet fiery colour. A warm feeling filled my heart; these flowers were gorgeous.

I looked towards my mother, a grin on my lips for the first time that day.

“They’re smiling.” I said.

I was always quiet during college.

Big time skip now from my younger years to academic ones, I know.

At this point I was what? Eighteen? And along the years I had managed to make a real friend, a _human_ friend. Crazy. Her name was Handong and call it fate, or ironic, but when I met her she had the _coolest_ orange hair. Now she has blonde hair though. Long, blonde hair with cute little bangs. Don’t get me wrong it’s just as pretty as the orange style although I always tell her how that was my favorite. She doesn’t listen, only calls me biased. She probably has a point. Anyway, back to my main point. I was always quiet during college.

I didn’t make many friends at all, I always found it difficult to immediately click with people. Personally never understood people who were so outgoing with complete strangers. But I wasn’t too bothered, I was more of a ‘person-watcher’ than an engager.

During my college years, there were many thoughts in my head, some destructive, some beautiful. A balance. Such a libra…

I used to channel my thoughts into stories, drawings, paintings, generally whatever I could to artistically express myself, just because I was so lousy at expressing myself otherwise.

My favourite class, for this reason, was art class. Spending my hours expressing myself however I wanted to was my favourite pastime, even if some people in my class didn’t understand my personal voice through my works. I didn’t care too much though, people didn’t interest me that much. Except… _Here we go,_ there was one girl. Kim Minji.

I’m not quite sure where my fascination with this girl emerged from but there was something so strong about her that I couldn’t stop my attention being drawn to her whenever we were in a room together. She was so effortlessly captivating.

“What’s that supposed to be?” Some girl asked from beside me. I think her name was Bora.

I dropped my paintbrush beside my easel, a speckle of paint accidentally colouring my fingers.

“The ocean.” I replied, monotonously. A slight shrug jerked leisurely from my shoulders as the words left my lips.

The girl hummed, tilting her head in confusion as her eyes narrowed.

“Then why is it orange?”

Again, I shrugged for a second time before looking back at my half-finished painting, noticing the ends of the waves curl over on themselves, the light orange colour darkening almost into a dangerous deep red at the tips. White foam spilled beyond the canvas, created from my handcrafted tides in the frame. The depth was only just beginning to show and I was proud, my creation was pretty. I could own that.

“Who says it should be blue?”

Now it was Bora’s turn to shrug nonchalantly, as though the answer to my question was already obvious.

“Nature.” She retaliated. “Orange isn’t a pretty colour.”

I hummed lowly.

“Orange is warm,” my voice was gentle, “it’s beautiful… comforting.”

With that, Bora nodded once, remaining silent as she passed by my desk and returned to her own, a few random stencils in her hands. I exhaled lightly before my eyes instinctively landed on _her_. Minji.

Her long black hair had fallen over her side profile. She was smiling, so wide it caused my heart to skip a beat and I wasn’t even the one she was looking at.

I could just about make out the slight glisten in her eyes, like a solitary star shining in an otherwise black sky. Her porcelain skin was mesmerising, she was flawless. Even though we didn’t know each other well, she brought me a subtle warmth against the formidable sea of blue beings.

I sighed, dropping my gaze back to my messy paint brush, coated in a coral blanket. Fingers grazing over the utensil again, I resumed my work where I had left off. This time, while meticulously stroking the canvas, my mind was consumed in the luxury that was Kim Minji’s bright smile and a subtle grin engraved itself upon my own lips.

Sunsets. My favourite thing in the entire world.

Watching the daytime kiss goodnight to the people, making way for a darker cover to suffocate the environment, it was nothing short of perfection. Usually, each night there would be stunning outbursts of magical apricot shades illuminating the horizon, stretching as far as possible before the sun completely died for the day. I’m lucky, I live near a beach, the seafront. I can watch the sunkissed waves lightly tickle the beige sand, my brain configuring a whole new world of my own - perceiving the gentle waves in a new light. It’s quiet for the most part, just how I prefer to spend my time; alone with my own thoughts, in my constructed fictional world.

One night the sky was _beyond_ beautiful. There were darker orange hues blending into lighter ones, complemented by a surrounding red shade that didn’t suffocate the sight. Any remaining blue areas were being bled into by these fantastical warm colours. What a view to observe first hand.

I had driven down to the front, turned the car engine off and opted for sitting atop of my ride, feet against my plate as I watched this ethereal sunset. There were a few bodies passing by on the beach, many jogging, some walking their dogs and others just unhurriedly admiring the view. My eyes fastened onto a few silhouettes that were exercising. It would’ve been a nice photography moment, if I actually knew how to hold a camera. I just let my brain do the photographing, capturing the beauty in the form of a memory rather than a physical picture.

I think this was the second time _she_ managed to capture my attention.

When had I fallen for such a girl? A girl I didn’t even know, a girl I hadn’t even spoken to, a girl who I had barely even seen often. Yet… every time I _did_ see her my stomach erupted with butterflies. An unexplainable feeling, a _fascination_ if you would.

Unlike the other silhouettes passing by, my eyes remained upon her as she jogged past me, her dark hair tied in a high ponytail. I could make out her remarkable features, the way the sunlight kissed her bare face, dripping her in my favourite colour, forcing her to glow through a healthy radiance. She had averted my attention away from my favourite sight, and now _she_ was the main focus in my lens, the foreground. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was frozen in this moment until she left, then a distinct memory, her figure impulsively imprinting itself into my brain.

I wasn’t even in her picture, but to me, she was the subject. She was _orange_.

29th October. A day I will never forget.

I wasn’t having the best day at all. I had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, everything was managing to irritate me, my mind playing destructive games.

I had been walking through a sea of people, many of whom were walking in the opposite direction to me. I was clutching my textbooks tight to my chest, attempting to weave my way through the crowd as best I could. The pressure of everyone so close together was agitating, I could barely move but there was nothing I could really do about that. I sucked in a harsh breath and carried on forward, hoping that the sea would eventually part at some point. It did, it eased and I could finally breathe. That was... only for a little while.

My breath hitched in my throat all of a sudden as a smaller group of people advanced towards me. The black haired girl at the centre was the one to make my world spin slower. Her sweatshirt. It was orange.

Kim Minji in my favourite colour.

It emphasised her dark hair in a way that no other colour could do, it made her features light up impeccably, even more so than usual. My feet slowed, until I was standing still, dumbfoundedly in the middle of the corridor. People were passing me, in front of me, even momentarily blocking my view but I didn’t notice, I was in awe, starstruck. The sweatshirt was oversized, baggy as it layered atop of her black sweatpants. She moved elegantly, as though the spotlight was solely upon her. I mean, for me, it was.

My lips parted slightly as her gorgeous teeth poked through her lips, her nose scrunching up as her eyes turned into miniature crescent moons, laughing at something her silver haired friend had said. I hadn’t even noticed how quickly my heart had begun to kick against my ribcage, it was even prominent in my throat as I attempted to swallow down the persistent throbbing.

Her eyes met mine.

She was actually _looking_ at me. And she didn’t look away.

She noticed me staring and a small smile upturned the corners of her lips, a light blush even colouring her cheeks. She _was_ looking at me right? I turned slowly, double-checking my surroundings but nope, she sure as _hell_ was looking my way, there was no one else around me. Now it was my turn to blush as I watched her smile grow wider, matching the crescendoing of my pulse. She was an angel. I was convinced.

The warmth emitting from her sweatshirt was reflected alike in her expression; the two concepts filling my heart like nothing before.

I could’ve stayed in that moment for eternity.

But it only got better. After art class that same day, I was alone, everyone else having already hurriedly left the room. I, however, liked to take my time as I carefully packed my equipment away. I brought my canvas over to the other side of the room, hanging the finished design up to dry. I was proud, _very_ proud in fact. I had created a beautiful, expressionistic piece that reflected the layers of my mind; my happy place absorbed in my happy colour. I hadn’t realised I was staring at my own work, a smile slowly stretching across my lips until a voice from behind me interrupted, making my heart leap out of my chest.

“It’s beautiful.”

My muscles tensed before I managed to slowly turn around. Kim Minji. My eyes landed on her and instinctively, my lips parted in disbelief. The girl wearing the orange sweatshirt was looking me directly in my eyes for the second time that day, shy smile upon her lips as she somewhat nervously played with her own fingers in front of her.

“U-uh, this?” I asked, for some reason, quickly becoming flustered.

She nodded, stepping closer to me from the classroom door.

“Yeah,” she exhaled, “I wanted to tell you in class but… I don’t know. Freaked out I guess.” She laughed and my heart did a backflip. I barely trusted myself to speak but I couldn’t just _stare_ at her, that’d be weird. So I cleared my throat, taking a step back from my painting and facing her, almost tripping over my own feet in the process.

“Oh, t-thank you.” I smiled at her, my cheeks rosy from the blush that was burning them. She was so bright. Damn, her _smile_.

“You seem really interesting.” Minji made her way closer to me, and like a radar was going off inside of me, my adrenaline soared. I couldn’t quite believe we were having a conversation right now.

Her comment made me laugh airily as I dropped my gaze awkwardly to my feet. I wasn’t used to compliments, especially from girls as beautiful as her.

“I’m sorry if this is weird,” she giggled too, “but uhm I was wondering... if you wanted to hang out? Sometime...” She spoke in pauses, evidently anxious with her question. My look reached hers again and I studied her face for a moment. She had the warmest eyes I had ever looked into, they carried a strong sense of safety, security. Big and brown, like my childhood teddy bear. And although my heart was beating as fast as it ever had, I felt calm - _she_ made me feel calm.

“Really?” I asked, a glisten (no doubt) prominent in my hopeful eyes.

She nodded once, her smile growing now that our eyes were locked.

“Yeah, if you’d like to.”

I inhaled shakily.

“I’d love to.”

~

Minji loved art class, she loved viewing other peoples artworks; it gave her a better insight into the type of person someone was, the way they viewed things, their creativity trajectory. One girl in this class particularly intrigued her the most; Lee Siyeon. She was quiet, barely spoke to many people but her art was astounding, unique. Minji wanted to see inside her mind, even just _once_ if she had the opportunity.

She was going to do it, today she was going to attempt to talk to Siyeon. Rising from her seat, she made her way across the classroom, pretending to sharpen her pencil. Every so often, she subtly flickered her gaze over to the girl, who was intently painting her canvas, completely absorbed in her own world. She watched as the younger girl's hand brushed steadily across the canvas, her brows knitted together in concentration and her tongue poking through her lips, caught between her teeth whenever she reached a more meticulous part of the piece. She would tuck some of her loose brunette locks behind her ear, out of her way, unconsciously rubbing a small amount of the apricot paint against her own hair in the process. Minji smiled, the action was messy but somehow strangely endearing. Just as Minji was about to walk past Siyeon’s desk and pretend to drop her pencil beside her just to start conversation, some girl beat her to it.

A small brunette hovered over Siyeon, her eyes glued to the canvas.

“What’s that supposed to be?”

Minji could make out their discussion and decided to listen in for a moment.

“The ocean.”

“Then why is it orange?”

“Who says it should be blue?”

“Nature,” the small girl made apparent, “orange isn’t a pretty colour.”

Minji frowned at the reply. She didn’t particularly like this girl's tone, it wasn’t malicious yet it sounded almost passive-aggressive. And she hadn’t even complimented the girls piece, the _least_ she could do was that.

However, Siyeon thankfully seemed unfazed. “Orange is warm. It’s beautiful… comforting.”

Minji found herself grinning with her comment; the remark was pure, cute in fact. 

“Sharpening your pencil for an hour Minji?” A taller girl suddenly joined the older one. The comment caused Minji’s smile to grow as she laughed genuinely at the reply.

As Bora left Siyeon’s desk, the brunette quickly spotted Minji, the girl who lit up an entire room simply with her smile. She sighed lightly, watching from so close yet so far...

Whenever Minji was stressed she would jog along the beach at a time that was most relaxing; the evening time. The air was always more crisp, fresher as it cleared any strain formed in her lungs. It was a nice, relaxing way to settle down for the day.

One night, Minji decided to change up her usual route, instead jogging in the opposite direction, travelling towards the sunset. The sunset; wow it was truly an incredible spectacle that evening, an explosion of God’s warm palette. Yellows, oranges and reds particularly consumed the horizon, dripping the buildings in the skyline and citizens basking in its glory in a distinctive golden glow. Sunkissed.

As Minji ran, she felt weightless. A wordless yet calming melody snaked into her ears through her wireless earphones, her feet pressing up from the ground every second or so yet she couldn’t feel any pressure on them. They burned slightly but it was exhilarating, a pleasant sensation that ignited her entire body in a strong warmth, one that reflected the serenity of the sky at that moment. Everything felt right, any tension gradually evaporating from Minji’s shoulders, transforming into a visible thin layer of sweat.

Minji’s eyes studied her surroundings as she ran, a content look on her face. There wasn’t a terrible amount of people around, surprisingly on such a lovely night. The girl began to reach more and more civilisation, she was nearing a small cluster of homes near the sea front, she always loved jogging past this area specifically; it was scenic, like something out of a movie almost. It was an uphill trek and atop a bunch of cars usually parked there, people on dates or just sitting in their vehicles watching the sun set in the horizon and life peacefully passing by them. Minji always liked to imagine she was in a film of some kind, the protagonist, and that evening was perfect to do so. Slowing down slightly as she ran on an inclined surface, she noticed minimal cars parked up on the front. Her curiosity got the better of her and she dropped her pace into a walk, her breathing heavier now, feeling the repercussions of her long exertion.

Her face began to burn, heat rising upon her entire body. She took a long sip from her water bottle that she had been holding, quenching her sudden thirst as the cold liquid momentarily cooled her down.

She strolled leisurely along the footpath when her eyes landed upon one car. A black vehicle supporting a familiar brunette girl, wearing a bandana in her hair, who was resting atop of the metallic surface. She had one leg outstretched, the other tucked under herself as she held it close to her chest with both hands. Her gaze was fixated upon the horizon, seemingly fascinated by the dazzling colours that highlighted the sky, an effect of the temporary dying sun. Minji halted, out of view from the girl, watching her for a brief moment.

The sun was kissing her, honey-coated skin, gleaming golden eyes, nude but soft lips. She appeared at peace, like _this_ particular moment was her moment, and only hers. It fitted her, somehow; bright, warm.

Minji felt a cold bead of sweat roll down the middle of her chest, ending invisibly soaked up in her black sports bra. She exhaled, a long release of breath.

Suddenly Minji wanted nothing more than to jump onto Siyeon’s car, share the girls thoughts, her philosophies, talk about nothing and everything at the same time. But, it was Siyeon’s moment, Minji had already recognised that and didn’t want to interrupt a perfect time with her heavy breathing, uncontrollable sweat and incomprehensible rambling. She was a mess, unlike the alluring girl.

Instead, Minji sucked in a deep breath, pulling her attention away from her classmate and focusing her mind on herself as she set off jogging again. She pulled her ponytail tight, passing in front of Siyeon’s car.

The girl probably hadn’t even noticed her; it had only been a split second after all. But, she could hope...

_‘Orange is warm. It’s beautiful… comforting.’_

Siyeon’s voice replayed in Minji’s mind as the girl sieved through her (for the most part _dull_ ) wardrobe on one cold autumn morning.

Black. Black. Black. Grey. White. Black. _Blue_. Black. Grey.

Her clothes were monochromatic, almost all of them. Minji didn’t realise how boring her outfits were, no colour, no brightness. Damn. No wonder she didn’t stand out.

She sighed before a spark came to mind. A year ago Minji had received an oversized, bright orange sweatshirt from a cousin, or someone, she couldn’t really remember who. She had thrown it somewhere in the depths of her tedious wardrobe. Digging through, the memory emerged as she clasped the soft material between her fingers. She pulled the sweatshirt out, stretching it to its full length in her arms. Minji wasn’t exactly sure why she had hated it at the time. Maybe her perception of the colour had changed slightly due to certain circumstances but it genuinely wasn’t even that bad… It was soft, _warm_. She smiled subconsciously to herself at the discovery.

Today she would be orange. Orange for her orange girl.

~

A lot of time has passed, two years to be exact. I’m now twenty and... Minji is my girlfriend.

We went on our ‘date’ together, which at the time I didn’t realise was a date because… I’m stupid, or oblivious. At least one of the above. I didn’t think she could ever fall for me in the way I easily did for her. I’m the luckiest girl alive.

We’re happy, _so_ happy. In fact I think I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my life; she makes me feel safe, makes me feel warm, makes my heart flutter whenever I see that pretty face of hers. I just want to squeeze her consistently, cuddle her and make her smile all the time. It’s really that simple.

Orange was _my_ colour; it was my warmth, my security, my _happy_ colour when I needed it. Orange is the colour of happiness, sunshine, attraction, it’s also the colour of fall… and well, I fell _hard_.

If I had to describe Minji in one sentence? She would be the colour orange personified. It’s no longer my colour, it’s _hers._

I fell in love. Kim Minji is my orange girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I'm posting on AO3, I usually post my writing on Twitter so if you'd like to check that out my user is @wolfiesiyeon :)  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
